


Uneasy Sleep

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Both Hermione and Sheev have problems sleeping without one another.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Uneasy Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione Haven Awards one shot crossover. And I picked Sheev Palpatine/Hermione Granger. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep, the sheets were becoming entangled with her legs as she dreamed about Sheev Palpatine. 

Sheev was at a loss as to why he was having trouble sleeping and frowned, _Is it because of Hermione? I know we agreed to go our separate ways but this is connecting us through the force somehow. I must meditate._

When he found his position, closed his eyes and concentrated on Hermione he saw in his mind’s eye that she was having an uneasy sleep. _So we’re both not sleeping at all. I shall remedy that and bring her back home._

He concentrated through the force as he wanted her near him. 

Hermione felt herself floating and then a bright light appeared as she frowned in her sleep. Suddenly, she felt her body settle on a soft bed.

“Hermione, dearest,” Sheev purred as he eyed her up and down. He took in her appearance, sweaty with her sheets still tangled in between her legs.

Hermione woke up when she heard his voice, “Sheev? What, how did I…” her voice trailed off as he kissed her warmly. His hands wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him.

“I see you missed me!”

“I did, my sweet. It was wrong of me to send you home.” He eased her back on the pillows as he situated himself between her legs.

“Too many clothes,” Hermione fussed as she unbuttoned the outer robe that he wears for his Senate meetings.

“It's been a busy day for me. And I too had trouble sleeping. I need you tonight Hermione.”

“Only tonight, Sheev? I missed you! I had to take something to help me sleep. But it did nothing but kept me tossing and turning.”

Sheev smirked inwardly as she waved her hand over his clothing to make them disappear. “Impatient are we?”

“Oooh, you know this is the only way I can sleep at night! With your body close to mine…” she fretted as he situated them into a position they both liked.

He thrust in her and she moaned, her legs wrapped around his body, urging him on. “You are in agreement that I should stay here! In fact, how did I come back at all? You said that it was near impossible!”

Sheev sighed as he pulled them on their sides so he could see into her brown eyes, “It's the force, my love. It seems the midichlorians have deemed us compatible.” He felt her leg hook over his hip as she kept up with the thrusts.

He kissed her neck thinking, _How I missed this. She can keep me grounded. Since she knows Lord Sidious is my other persona as well._

“How would you like to be Lady Sidious? I can teach you the ways of Jedi and Sith,” he growled into her ear. He figured if the force brought them together, she should be able to handle the power.

“But the rule of two?” she questioned hesitantly knowing that Count Dooku is his apprentice.

Sheev sighed and realized his mistake. He felt Hermione’s hands thread through his hair.

“I’ll have to see if Count Dooku is able to show you some moves. But still with the war going on. It's best if I kept you close by,” he murmured soothingly into her ear before kissing her neck.

By then he flipped them over so he was on his back and she was riding him. With her arms on his chest, Sheev watched her as Hermione’s head was angled back in the throes of passion.

“Not quite yet, love,” he panted as he felt his orgasm coming before switching positions again. Her back was on his pillows and he wrapped her legs around his neck, thrusting upwards, feeling her orgasm building.

“Are we in agreement, Sheev? That I should be here? I can help!” she groaned as she grabbed the sheets next to her, feeling their climaxes together.

She screamed out his name before he collapsed in her embrace. 

Sheev felt totally relaxed, knowing that this was the right solution to help him sleep at night. She ran a hand down his face relieved that she was still by his side.

“Hermione, you are not going anywhere, my lovely. If the force brought us together through uneasy sleep, then stay by my side. I want you not one night, but all nights.” He made the vow.

Hermione felt the magic swirl around them and watched Sheev’s expression as he felt it too and looked down at Hermione for an answer.

“It's a magical vow. That binds us together. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Sheev. I love you!” Hermione proclaimed to him as he made them comfortable in bed.

He gently stroked Hermione’s hair and realized she didn’t bring anything with her when she appeared.

“Don’t worry about clothes, my love. I never brought myself to get rid of your clothes here. They are in the cabinet over there with my own.” Sheev waved his hand towards a decorative cabinet.

“And Exagol? How is that plan coming?” It was the last thing Hermione recalled before Sheev sent her away. It was in order to help them both survive in the clone wars if anything bad would happen to them.

“Yes, Exagol, the plan is still in formation. Only the two of us know about it and the planet's whereabouts.”

“Then I agree to be Lady Sidious in an endeavor to help save your life. If we are in danger from the Jedi,” she vowed to Sheev.

Sheev felt it, the magic swirling around them as it took hold. He knew he had chosen wisely and looked at his wife who had fallen asleep, not feeling restless at all. He bent down to kiss her goodnight before making them comfortable again. He yawned feeling the presence of sleep coming to him and he hoped that he wouldn't have a restless night.

Sheev took Hermione’s hand in his and spoke soothingly, “Welcome home, Hermione,” before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
